that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovypedia:Good article nominations
'READ THIS FIRST!' ''This Article Must... #…be well-written and detailed #…be unbiased #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, Layout Guide, and all other Policies on Groovypedia. #…following the review process, be stable, i.e., does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic if the length of the article supports it. This is essential in articles over 1000 words but may not be appropriate on articles with limited content. #…have no more than 3 redlinks for articles less than 500 words, no more than 5 redlinks for articles 500 words or more, and no redlinks in the introduction, infobox, or any templates. #…have significant information, especially a biography for character articles. For articles under 1000 words in length, comprehensive detail is required with all information covered from all sources and appearances. For articles over 1000 words, broad coverage addressing all major aspects of the topic is sufficient. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See Groovypedia:Sourcing for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article if available. A leading quote at the beginning of the article would be preferred, though not required if no quotes are available. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…ideally include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles if information is available. #…include a "Behind the scenes" section. #…include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Behind the scenes" material, be at least 250 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). Alternatively, a comprehensive article cannot exceed 3000 words. ---- ''How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of good status, putting it at the bottom of the list below. Nominated articles must meet all sixteen requirements stated above. #Add at the top of the article you are nominating. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterward, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. #*If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once a nomination has a total of five votes after at least a week since it was nominated (beginning the day of its nomination) and no objections (or the objections have been stricken or overridden), the article will be considered a "Good article" and tagged with the template. The talk page will also be tagged with the template. #The article is placed on the Good article list. All nominations will be considered idle and are subject to removal by Administrators vote if objections are not addressed after a period of 3 weeks.